Endless Cold: Reunion
by Fallen Cross
Summary: [Second part of the Endless Cold Trilogy] The Kai joins NeoBorgs for another year of the tournament and with shock meets a new teammate, who either has an amnesia or ignores him. [KaixOC, rated R for coarse language, violence, sensuality]
1. Chapter 1: Change of Hearts

**Chapter 1 Change of Hearts**

**1 year later**

-"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Kai nodded his head lightly towards a tall adult with kind of spiky blue hair, Heero, Tyson's older brother, and hanging his head down slightly, he started to walk off, his footsteps resounding distantly around the empty hallway.

-"Why? You are the strongest player in the team, Kai, the team needs you," stated earnestly once again Heero, truly being persistent of not wanting Kai to leave.

_Not as strong as Tyson,_ went quickly through Kai's mind, and his face shaded with an almost frown. "Have my own reasons," he replied in a familiar to an absolute world, cold voice to the newest team captain, without stopping to look at him, and passing his hand through his hair blanketing his right cheek a little bit, he left.

Heero watched Kai's figure departing from him in the dark, looked away and walked back inside of the Dom, thinking his own thoughts.

-"What? NO! He can't leave, damn it, the tournament starts tomorrow, fuck!" shouted out loudly Tyson, being really pissed off, but in a moment felt a knocking out clip and felt as if his head was about to fall of his neck, when Heero's strong palm hit the back of his head strongly.

-"Stop," said Heero calmly, and let his hand down, looking almost absent-mindedly at the wall where Tyson was standing at. "Stop swearing, it makes you no less stupid than you already are. And you kiss Hilary with this mouth?"

Hilary didn't know whether to smile, or cry, but blushed hardly as a tomato, while embarrassed Tyson was mumbling something confusing under his nose, knowing and hating his brother for being older and smarter.

-"Anyway, Kai does not think about anything more than only himself, but I'm sure that in someway he care about all of us. I think that his goal is for Neo-Borgs, he still desires power more than anything else," added in a little bit ordering tone Heero and turned away from the visible sad Tyson's face, never wanting the world champion be so sensitive about someone like one of his not loyal teammates. _Get over it, Tyson._

-"Long time no see. Dared to join us again?" asked uncaringly a tall with hair of the blood color guy, wearing an almost skin-tight white clothes, tightening and showing of his slim but muscular figure. The cold lifeless gaze of Tala matched that of the silver blades of his beyblade he was holding in his left pale hand.

Kai didn't answer and another narrow toss from his new teammates followed shortly.

-"Welcome back, Kai," said bitterly Spencer as he rose up from the leather seat he was sitting on lazily and started to walk over to Kai. He was one of these gigantic, strong, but immensely dumb people with the only thing in their mind: Food and Sleep. In Spencer's case, he also wanted to win and be the top one.

Kai looked up at Spencer in a cold and seemingly angry glare and Spencer moments after changed his mind of coming over to him: though he was much taller and most likely stronger than Kai, Kai's physical appearance and steel cold gaze was making absolutely everyone want to respect him...or else!

-"Well, I guess I'll take that as a yes," uttered firmly Tala, without getting a response on his question from Kai, and turned his head to the side enough to see Kai's expressionless face in his peripheral vision. "We should include you to some new things and changes Boris has done to the team lately," he paused, and the beyblade in his hand was tightened into the palm of its owner, as Tala's eyes glittered wildly with light. "We have another new teammate."

Kai's expressionless face changed quickly from uncaring one...to even more uncaring. _So what?_ "Another android from Biovolt Corporation? How surprising..." he said, not hiding the tones of boredom in his voice and unfolded his arms from his chest.

Tala smirked, the bared white grin of his had reflection of evil and confidence in them, and he apparently had forgotten about what happened to him two years ago in one of the tournaments. But it was quite visible that he put on all of his strength to forget that.

-"No. Just someone transferred from another team." _Someone who will kick your ass..._"Kai, meet the newest member of Neo-Borgs," he finished in most proud tone, as he stretched out his pale white arm, showing in the direction of the black corner, where, Kai just noticed, a dark figure was standing at.

The figure in the corner moved slightly and a quiet, hale voice, with bits of mockery in it sounded. "Tala, I don't need the applause, not from you...so you know what to do," said the voice...female's voice, and the figure came out into the light.

Kai, not thinking about the clear "Shut up" the voice sent to Tala, turned slowly to look at the figure, suddenly having a weird feeling of knowing this person already.

The direct light from the lamp shined down on the figure, quickly revealing tall black, up to her knee, boots, striped in long silver lances, than a black-gray color skirt, skin tightening around her thighs and almost up to her waist. Her upper body was worn in dark-gray blouse-like top, long wide sleeves of which were covering up her hands fully, and almost reaching her knee line.

-"I've heard of you, Kai. You are the blader who defeated Brooklyn and accidentally lost to someone like Tala last year," said the girl earnestly, and fully came out into the light, not knowing of seeing the sings of terror reflecting on Kai's shocked face, him, feeling like nothing was a reality anymore. The familiar gentle face of the girl was partly covered with her long dark hair, just the way he had remembered all this time.

-"I'm Arwen."

Kai was just staring at her with wide eyes, unable to let out even a slight breath, but Tala's lips parted and moved formerly to mutely say _Fuck you_ towards Arwen, unable to ignore everything as good and as professionally like Kai did.

Not caring what Tala sent her, Arwen looked to Kai, waiting for him to say something, or at least move. She did know that he was one of these cold powerful shadow bladders, more preferring to stay in the shade of the wall than the stage lights, but Kai was just staring at her, as if he saw a ghost and that was making her feel quite uncomfortable.

Arwen raised an eyebrow. _Is everyone in this team deserves to be slapped with a trophy for being so weird? _She thought, looked away from Kai, and slowly walked of the light and went to the leather seats, waiting for Tala – the team captain, so say something about the upcoming tournament tomorrow.

Tala saw that she paid no attention to him, muttered an angry "Hmph" and went in the direction of the door to his luxury room, hardly pushing a rock heavy Spencer from his way, as he blocked it. "Fine. We have a busy day tomorrow so I advice everyone to go to sleep. Now everyone get out," he snarled, his eyes became lifeless again, and without saying anymore words to anyone, walked away from his teammates, always hating to ever talk to them, into his room.

-"Get yourself out," mumbled with a smirk Arwen, her eyes watched Tala's figure fading away, and herself, she turned around and started walking towards the exit outside, a slight wind already blowing through the small holes in the door, but it didn't bother her at all. This wasn't something that would take her attention anyway. She passed by Kai.

-"Wait."

Arwen snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she felt a strong gloved hand grabbing her hand by the wrist, and stopped, looking at the before-silent beyblader with a discontented face. "What? Let go," she said in a quiet voice, sounding quite ordering. Obviously not liking the fact that she was held by the wrist, by someone she didn't know.

-"What happened?" Kai's purple eyes were shaded darkly with his long hair above his forehead, and he was making to attempt to look up at her. Nevertheless, he held her wrist tightly in a strong grasp, not letting her go. "What are you doing here?" he asked another question in a quiet tone, his heart beating quickly, but he ignored that completely.

-"Excuse me?" re-asked surprised girl, her eyebrows raising up in most surprise, not knowing, understanding and wondering what was this blader's problem. Really wanting him to let go of her hand. _What's he doing?_

Kai started feeling weirdly bad. Nervous. Upset.

_What's going on? Has she forgotten me when a year has passed? No, it can't be so. _

-"Do you remember me, Arwen? Tyson, Hilary, Bladebreakers?" he asked, giving it another try, looked up, the light finally shining out the shade from his face, revealing his seemingly worried eyes. _Are you pretending, bluffing? Please tell me you are. _His hand unnoticibly for himself loosened the seizure on her wrist, but Arwen felt that perfectly.

-"Huh?" she re-asked once again, but than her eyebrows moved down slightly to her eyes, her face soon covered with a deep frown. As soon as she felt the grasp becoming lightly weaker, she quickly moved her hand to herself, breaking loose from his grip in a moment of time, putting the palm of other hand on her red wrist from his strong grasp. "What are you talking about? Remember you...what? I know you, I know Bladebreakers of course, but remember them?" she asked again, her voice sounding loud, clear, but also unmistakably angry, but when she noticed him looking down...kind of sadly, her face expression softened.

_You don't remember...how can it be? _Was thinking Kai rapidly, and lowered his head down slightly, not really caring about the fact that she broke out of his hand, he was too busy and shocked about what he just realized and found out. _You couldn't just forget me...I never forgot you...what happened?_

Arwen smiled softly, not feeling angry anymore, she just couldn't be angry at him for some reason. _Guy probably was bored and got lonely or something..._she thought, let her hand down from her partly red wrist, and reached for his face, making a slight touch down on his chin as she with one quick movement tilted his chin up, ignoring his surprised mute gasp, locking her gaze with his.

-"Don't be down. Cheer up," she said with a smile, while looking straight in his light purple eyes, noticing herself being unable to look away. _They are so...familiar...it's like I've looked in them before,_ she thought, and by the time she let her hand down, she wanted to touch him again. _Oh, crap..._"Yeah, cheer up," she repeated absent-mindedly, not looking away from his eyesight, feeling how much she was drawn to him for some reason. _Damn Dejavous, I now start to believe that I was supposed to know him..._

Wondering what was that till-up all about Kai, stared back in her eyes for quite a time, really wanting...to feel the touch of her hand again, and by that he _really_ wanted that. He couldn't stare in her eyes forever...that hurt. "I can't," he answered quietly on her double-cheer-up, looked away from her absentminded gaze and walked away, to one of the rooms in the hotel, wanting to look back to his memory, but not doing so...

Arwen stared at him walking away from her, watching the long white ends of his scarf flowing behind him in the rhythm of his movements, not wanting to look away from him, wondering what was going on. She felt drawn to him for some reason, but it didn't make any sense! She didn't even know him as a person, only like a famous beyblader, who had the unimaginable power within him and his beyblade. Maybe they were supposed to be...friends?

This was like an illness, just some weird feeling of traces of a sudden attractiveness, giving her the creeps of thinking that they were kept in her heart for quite a time. But what she did about it, she thought quite rational: She ignored it.

_I don't believe in what you stated. You can't be right; I do not see a reason for me to forget you and some other people, I'm sure that I've never known you before...sorry..._


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Boris

**Chapter 2 Meeting Boris**

Somewhere in the middle or maybe end of goodnight sleep which was partly a sweet lonely slumber, loud, _very_ loud distant voice resounded around the hall, reaching Arwen's closed room, of course waking her up instantly.

Feeling absolutely broken, she groaned quietly and slowly opened her heavy from sleep eyes, blinking and still not being able to see anything in the heavy pitch black darkness. Another pack of voices sounded.

_Ugh, do they have to start talking at..._she thought all tired, looked around and half closed her green eyes, looking at the dark blue watch on the wall across of her, seeing that it was..._5 am in the morning! Shoot..._she let out something mumbling and inarticulate, almost like a long sigh and rose up from the pillow, feeling like kicking absolutely everyone for daring to interrupt her sleep.

She stood up fully from the bed and reached for the lamp on the small side-table, pressing on the creamy white button slightly, it making a clicking sound, and the whole room lighted up right away, and so unexpectedly that she had to squeeze her eyes as she already adjusted to the dark.

Almost blindfolded she walked over to the chair beside her bed, where she remembered to put her clothes on last time, reached for them and with 2 slight touches grabbed her clothes, opening her tired eyes moments after. Having yellow circles before her eyes.

-"...Oh yea, sure, take his side now. We don't have to follow his every order!" sounded a perfectly irritated voice, with a slight wheeze in it.

-"Geeze, relax Tala, but I don't agree. We have to. What do you think, Kai?" sounded another voice, this one being really low and bass like.

-"Both of you shut up," answered quiet stern voice, seeming quite annoyed, and Arwen smiled unnoticeably – Kai. The smile disappeared right away, as she remembered that she promised herself to ignore the way she felt so suddenly._ He's right, why can't all of you just shut up?_

-"Hey, what the fuck, we can't ask you an opinion now? You are the part of this team, don't forget," interrupted pissed off Tala's voice, swearing from left to right.

-"Tala's right, behave," added, always agreeing with his only friend, Spencer.

Arwen could now perfectly hear every word, as the distant voices were not distant anymore, Tala, Kai and Spencer, the talkers, were so close to her door now. Quickly putting the last bits of her clothes on, she grabbed the brush from the wooden table, brushing her long hair quickly, the light glittering slightly on the shiny black waterfall.

As soon as she put the black brush back down on the table, a thundering knock on her door sounded, so loud that Arwen's heart leaped from the unexpectedness, the fist knocking was probably going to make quite a hole if she wasn't going to open now.

-"Hey, Goth, wake up, if we don't get to sleep in, you don't either!" shouted Tala, and let his fist down, nothing, not even a slight redness or aching was on his knuckles after banging so loud.

_Goth? What the hell?_ Arwen frowned at Tala's rudeness and harsh tone, especially unfairness, and without answering, grabbed the doorknob, pulling the door open, and meeting with Tala's lifeless eyes once again, regretting that she didn't have a chance to hit him open with the door as she opened it. "It's 5 in the morning...do you have brains or not?" she asked dryly, and confident, looking up in Tala's sight, without any fear in her eyes...though he could kill her easily whenever he wanted to.

Kai unclenched his teeth when the door opened, forgetting his plans of knocking out Tala from waking up Arwen, and closed his eyes, looking down. His hair closing half of his face. Believing that Arwen had a good reason for addressing that to Tala.

Tala stared at her for a moment or two, being startled by the sudden door opening...and harsh comment towards him, which was even more unexpected. But nevertheless he "woke up" and took a step back, bumping slightly on Spencer who was standing behind him.

His lifeless brown eyes burned into her green calm ones. Arwen braced herself for a barrage of insults right away; having no doubt that this would be exactly what she will get. Instead, he looked away, hit Spencer hardly with his pointy elbow somewhere around his upper stomach, and without answering, he began to saunter off. Spencer followed, rubbing his stomach from the hard poke.

_That was easy, _went through her mind as she surprisingly stared at Tala's walking away figure, wondering what had just happened, absolutely forgetting that she was staring at him leaving for so long...that Kai, who was standing somewhat a meter away from her, started feeling something weird inside. _Why is she watching him for so long?_

Her eyes moved to look down on the floor, and she slowly closed the door after her, letting go of the doorknob finally. Arwen than looked up, and glared at Kai, thinking of smiling, but finding a good reason not to.

-"So why isn't everyone sleeping?" she asked narrowly, half closed her eyes for a moment there, and than opened them wide again...being really tired and sleepy. _I want to sleep so much..._

Kai knew that he should ignore her; he knew that he _really_ should ignore her, but he just couldn't bring himself up to do so.

-"Boris' orders," he replied calmly, his voice faded away slightly after he responded, but Arwen noticed that anyway. But didn't find that important though.

-"Orders? What kind of orders?" she questioned in a quiet voice, her eyes pierced at him, really wanting for him to look back at her, but he wasn't planning to. She wanted to know more about these _orders_, more than Kai told her, she would like to hear at least one more sentence coming out of his mouth.

Kai thought of answering yet another question of hers, but however fondly he thought of her, he decided not to...he did have an ignoring I-don't-care reputation to hold.

Without answering he unfolded his arms and walked away from the wall he was standing leaned on, and started walking in the direction his other teammates disappeared to, his eyes still closed.

_So?_ She asked in her mind, watching him walking away from her as well, waiting for the response, and seeing that she will get no more attention from him (very odd after what happened yesterday), Arwen hanged her head down slightly, and followed Kai after sometime...quite a big distance kept between them, and each one of them didn't seem to mind that at all.

Confused Arwen, silent Kai, gloomy Tala and crossed Spencer were either sitting or standing in some kind of large antique guest room, waiting for something...or someone. Arwen did not know what was going on, and felt quite uncomfortable, not trusting anyone, except maybe Kai. But the Dejavous was not really making any sense...and she didn't not feel too trustful to him because of that.

She slowly leaned back in the big pillow on the fur coach she was sitting on and closed her green eyes. She was so sleepy; she couldn't believe that there was something so important that everyone had to wake up so early.

But apparently, everyone else seemed to be just fine with that.

Silence.

Arwen was listening to the light calming click of the sparks of the burning wood in the rich stone fireplace at the wall across of her, everything else being so quiet that she not really caring about anything anymore, hanged her head down and started to fall asleep.

Kai, who was standing at the wall near the door, opened his eyes, and his eyes quickly traveled around the room, noticing even the smallest detail, including Arwen's lowered down head, and literally snoring loudly Spencer. Tala was maybe the only one _really_ interested in waiting, and was probably going to wait forever if he had to. But however, even he grew impatient after some time.

Finally, a door to the right beside the big bookcase opened with a loud squeak, and a very tall adult, with spiky purple hair came in. His appearance would most likely scare some people, but not the ones who were in the room with him there. The black face mask was worn on his eyes; the red lenses in the mask for the eyes were shining with red brightly, without any reason anyone else, except him, would know. The long dirty-brown trench coat was worn around him, there were little bits of rain-water on his shoulders, which meant that he just came from outside.

-"Finally you're all here. Couldn't it take you even more time?" he stated rudely and harshly, his voice being really cold and uncaring. He looked around the room at his team, almost angrily.

Arwen winced at the sudden loud voice sounding out from almost no where and seeming really angry for some reason and harsh, and opened her eyes quickly, staring at Boris almost helplessly, herself looking like an innocent pray for the predator supervisor like him. _Even more time? You are the one who's late!_

Kai stayed silent in the dark, Spencer woke up and just stared at Boris in after-sleep-not-getting-anything mood, but Tala shaded with a deep frown. "Hmph, what exactly do you need us here for, Boris?" he asked, raising up from the comfortable arm-chair he was sitting on, wondering if these teammates of his will back him up.

Boris looked to Tala, not liking his pupil's attitude towards him, but pretended to miss it through his ears. "The tournament is today, in the afternoon, like most of you already know," he snarled at Tala loudly, his ignoring of the comments never being too successful, watched Tala sitting back down on the arm-chair, and continued. "And you all need more practice, because with the _power_ you had every last tournament that YOU LOST, you will lose this time as well. But we have another strong team player this time, and this should bring us some more success," Boris finished, grinned evilly, and turned his head to look at Arwen, who was sitting on the couch with her knees slightly brought up to her chest.

Arwen's eyes widened and she looked down, feeling ashamed for some reason. Feeling and sensing the eyes on her, as everyone started to stare at her after Boris stopped talking. But she wondered if Kai was looking at her as well, slowly turned her head to the left, just to see in her side-vision...that he wasn't. He was just standing there like a statue without moving, his arms crossed across of his chest, head lowered down a bit, eyes closed. Arwen started feeling sad right away, forgetting about all of the promises she made herself, just feeling really lonely....

Tala, still shaded with a frown, stared at Arwen, clenched his teeth, and turned away from her, looking straight at Boris. He did know that Arwen was here to take the place of Bryan, but what makes Boris think, that she is just as strong as he was?

-"Wait," let out Tala, and sat down straight in the chair, waiting for Boris to change his place of staring at him now. "If she took Bryan's place...where is Bryan anyway?" he asked, his fists clenching.

Boris looked away from the miserable looking Arwen, and looked at Tala, really feeling like sending for the security to throw him out. _Great, now I have another traitor on my hands. That's what happens when everyone hangs out with him_, thought Boris, his eyes moved to look at silent Kai with hatred, and than back at Tala. "First, you have no right to ask me this. Second, it's none of your business. And third...forget about him," answered dryly Boris, looked away and gazed around the room at each one of the teenagers. "Now, everyone off to practice. You think you're here just to lie on my sofas? OUT!"

Spencer, without saying a word, rose up from the chair, and exited the room, not wanting to hear yet another harsh word from someone he was made to respect and worship. Kai didn't even move, and Arwen gasped slightly at the loud "OUT" right before her, jumping up from the coach, not wanting to make Boris even angrier than he already was. Tala bared his teeth, but knowing that there is nothing much he can do against the man who seemed to dislike this team much more after he had BEGA, he stood up from the arm chair, and rushed out of the room, slamming the door open on his way, actually wishing for it to break down under his slam.

-"And are you two waiting for a special invitation?" asked Boris, and clenched his fists, looking at Arwen and Kai with most...hatred. Maybe more to Kai, than Arwen, because it was his choice for her to join this team anyway.

Arwen bit her lip, rose up from the comfortable sofa she was sitting on, and without looking at Boris anymore, hurried up to leave the room, passing by Kai and not looking at him, though she did want to. He didn't even open his eyes as she walked by him, only did so, when he felt his hair on his forehead moving a little bit as she passed by him, and glared up at Boris calmly and at the same time, with hatred, reflected perfectly in his cold light purple eyes.

For a moment of time both of Boris's and Kai's eyes met, but than Kai looked away, finally leaned away from the wall, and left the guest-room, not really caring how Boris thought of him that moment.

_Practice?_ Asked Arwen in her mind as she was walking the empty hallway from the room, looking around for the figures of Tala and Spencer. _I'm not going. I will lose in the battle if my energy won't be renewed,_ she thought, and without looking back to see Kai walking somewhere behind her, she walked by the exit outside, and entered her room, closing the door.

Kai saw that, lowered his head down and soon caught up with arguing Tala and Spencer, who got stuck somewhere in one of the endless hallways of the Dom.

Tala was really furious and pissed off, almost screaming of saying that he has a good point of dropping out of this team and that Boris is not supposed to order them around like that. Spencer was just nodding his head slightly.

-"Where's that Arwen?" questioned loudly Tala, as he looked to the closuring Kai, not seeing Arwen anywhere with him, or behind him.

Kai could tell the truth, the truth that someone who became somewhat dear to him for some reason, was too tired, and left. But he did believe that Arwen had a right on that...and he respected it.

-"Stayed with Boris," answered Kai, and closed his eyes, feeling...the warmth inside of him growing.


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion and Memories

Kai stood somewhere beside Tala on the terribly loud bey-stadium, ignoring absolutely everything around him, except Arwen and Bladebreakers not far away from Neo-Borgs, unable not to sense Tyson's and Ray's glares on him. He kept his eyes closed as usual, it was some kind of habit now, it was just making everything so quiet and calm...a lot of time to think about everything everywhere.

Tyson gazed at Kai angrily and when he realized what he was doing, he quickly looked away, looking in the laptop Kenny was holding, pretending to be really interested in something he did not have a slightest idea about. _No matter what, my best battles were only with you, Kai, and I still see you as my friend, not my enemy...we're here once again, to face each other in yet another tournament and see who will take the champion title this time...And it will be me._

_-_"Um...guys?" inquired Max, looking right at Neo-Borgs, standing a couple of meters away from them, and half closed his eyes. "Is it me, or do Neo-Borgs have another player, who suspiciously looks like...Arwen?"

-"What?" re-asked shocked Hilary, jumped up from the bench and out of Tyson's arms so suddenly, that he almost fell over the edge with a gasp. "Arwen in Neo-Borgs?" she asked again, and quickly looked around, finally spotting them, and really did see...her friend. But she had changed so much from the last time they parted. "What is she doing there?"

-"Beats me," answered earnestly on her question Ray, a tall humanoid cat, looking straight at Arwen and Kai, with a frown, not knowing Arwen for too long of time, but still wondering.

But Bladebreakers were not the only ones to notice and not like the idea of that another player in Neo-Borgs.

XLords.

Their team, with Mike in the lead walked into the stadium, and the first thing they did was to look around at each and everyone's team. Team captain's eyes stopped its gaze on Neo-Borgs and a deep angry frown appeared on his face.

-"Hey, boss, isn't it Arwen over there?" asked Jackson, and literally pointed his finger to Neo-Borgs direction, showing at Arwen. "So she ran away to join them?" he asked another question and looked up at Mike, finally seeing that he did already notice his little sister, and was immensely angry.

-"Yes, it is Arwen as a matter of fact..." let out in an angry breath _Boss_ and clenching his teeth rushed towards her.

Arwen sighed and looked down, feeling much better and much less tired than she did at night. She wondered how everyone decided that she was not just skipping practice and did not come to her room to kill her. Also, why wasn't everybody asking her about it? That was confusing, so confusing that she didn't hear the heavy footsteps coming right towards her, and only looked up quickly when she heard an angry and clear "Stupid Bitch!" sent to her.

-"Huh?" she winced, and stared at the closuring angry man, with long dark green hair, shading half of his face, not understanding what was happening, until he grabbed her violently.

-"I'll kill you! I swear, I'll kill you!" Mike's hands wrapped around her neck, squeezing it like a vice, absolutely not caring that everyone in the stadium stared at him.

Kai first gaped at Mike in most shock seen in his eyes, and than rushed off from the place he was standing at with Tala, to Mike, literally slamming his strong fist up of his jaw, which startled _The Killer_ so much that he let go of Arwen right away, grabbing his chin. It hurt like hell.

-"Yo'! Why'd yo' do that? It's non of yo' business, dammit!" mumbled an angry shout with maybe a broken jaw Mike, glaring at Kai with surprise and hatred, ignoring the angry shouts of Tala, Jackson and all of the Bladebreakers who were running over to them.

Arwen grasped at her chest, coughing as she searched desperately for air, her hands holding her throat covered in red finger prints. Hilary ran to her, and grabbed her hand, looking at her with worry, asking if she was alright, but Arwen couldn't reply, she just couldn't stop coughing. Kai didn't answer to Mike, just looked to Arwen, really wanting to comfort her, but of course not doing it...everyone was watching.

The commentators AJ and Brad were shouting something about the situation that had just occurred, but nobody was really listening to that.

Jackson grabbed his team's captain's elbow and pulled him out of there, which was kind of impossible: Mike was most heavy. But Mike really did want to get out of there, realizing that he screwed up the situation to much already, though he really wanted to hit Kai back as much as to strangle his younger sister for betraying him.

-"Let's go," pleaded Jackson, and walked away afraid to look around him, Mike following him, rubbing his chin, which soon after the hit started to turn to the color of blue.

-"Who was it? What did you do?" asked Tala curiously but dryly, wanting to see and know more about Arwen getting in trouble.

-"Why did he do that? Are you alright?" interrupted him Hilary, still holding Arwen's hand, and wanting to know the answer as well as a lot of people did.

-"Yea, why'd he do that? And what are you doing with Neo-Borgs?" Tyson asked Arwen as well, and than thousands of questions followed from different people, none of which Arwen seemed to know.

_Who are these people?_ asked herself poor lost Arwen, and looked at Hilary who was holding her hand tightly as if she knew her. _Why isn't she letting go of me?_ Her face saddened in despair, she looked around, seeing everyone's faces, everyone glaring at her, asking thousands and thousands of questions she didn't know the answers to. _I don't know, I don't know, can't everyone just be quiet? _she was begging, looked away from the Hilary, her throat hurt from coughing for so long, and broke her hand loose from Hilary's grasp.

-"I don't know! Just leave me alone!" she pleaded quietly, let her left hand of her throat finally, turned around and hurried up to the empty hallway, really wishing for no one to follow her.

Hilary winced as Arwen broke out of her hand, took a step back, and started following her. "Arwen wait!" she said, Tyson bared his teeth a bit and watched his girlfriend going after her.

Kai, glad that he wasn't getting much attention for hitting Mike with much of his strength, was watching Arwen very carefully, understanding and knowing the feeling of wanting to be left alone. _Damn, why can't anyone ever get it?_ he thought, unfolded his arms, and walked in the direction of the hall, where Arwen went. "Hilary, wait," he said, as he caught up with her, and waited for her to stop.

-"What?" asked Hilary, looking straight in the direction of Arwen, and watching her figure turning over to the corner and disappearing from her eye sight.

-"Go back to Tyson. He needs you," said coldly Kai, not looking at Hilary.

-"But-"

-"Just go."

Hilary sighed, thought that she will talk to Arwen later, turned around and went back to the beystadium, wondering what Tyson needed her for so much. She really trusted Kai, whatever happened between him and others, she just did. He did save her life years ago...

Kai stood there, listening to Hilary's footsteps fading away, until he made sure that she wasn't around anymore, and continued to make his way to Arwen, stopping at the corner and turning his head to look at her, who was standing leaned against the wall.

Arwen was crying.

Or maybe not crying but sobbing slightly, wiping away her tears with her sleeve everytime another row of tears was rolling down her cheeks.

Arwen was broken. Hurt. Lonely. Sad.

No one to cheer her on.

Looking at her like that, made Kai's heart yank in his chest, just the way it did a year ago, but this time it was partly different...this time he wanted to...touch her immensely. And not only that this time.

Another set of tears started to roll down, and Arwen quickly wiped it away. "I'm so weak," she whispered to herself, feeling the big depression, which was somehow familiar as if she had experienced it before already. "I'm not supposed to be crying...why I am crying?" she continued whispering, sniffed, and sighed, looking down. She didn't know that she was being watched.

Kai, without taking his eyes off her, he slowly walked out of the corner, leaning against the wall somewhere beside her. "A..._friend_...once told me that tears are no signs of weakness," he said quietly, and Arwen, stopped sobbing, stared at him in surprise. _Where did he come from?_

"They just happen in times of great pain," he finished, looked away from her, looking slightly down.

Arwen looked down as well. _Great, he actually heard me..._"Why are you here?" she asked almost mutely, wanting to hear the answer a lot. Really, why was he here? They barely knew each other.

Kai didn't want to reply to that question, so he decided not to, though she did seem quite persistent to know the answer. "Why are _you_ here?" he changed the subject quickly, turning his head to the right to see her in his peripheral vision.

She sighed, and her face expression saddened even more. "Crying after I was almost murdered by someone, I don't even know," she answered, feeling the tears filling in her big dark green eyes again.

Kai tensed. "You don't know who that was?" he asked, feeling startled, though even he knew perfectly that this was her older brother. His purple eyes pierced on her.

Arwen slowly shook her head from side to side. She really didn't know who that was or why he was so angry at her... But she than looked up at him, her eyes meeting with his for a moment. "I need to thank you...for...saving me, I guess," she whispered, her voice fading away, looking at him was making her want to kiss him so much. "I don't know why you did that, Kai...but I thank you," she finished, and finally looked away from him, looking in his eyes was something really hard. But than looked at him again in her peripheral vision.

_She doesn't remember her own brother...no wonder she doesn't remember me. What happened? _was asking himself Kai, not finding a reason or anything else that could make her forget about everything she knew. But nevertheless it didn't change the way he still felt about her. The way, he couldn't understand and was denying it so many times. Still was. His heart yanked yet once again, and his hand unnoticibly, even for him, started to slip by the wall to her hand, but he stopped once he realized what he was doing. _She thanks me? Hmm_ he thought, and than he did something that took her completely off guard.

Kai smiled.

_Oh_, thought Arwen as the blood rushed to her face. _Do that again..._

It elicited so much response in her, that even after he turned away to look at the floor again, she still stared at his profile in wide-eyed stupefied longing. It was the first time she'd experienced such wave of spontaneous sensuality since...she didn't know. It just she had a feeling like all of this had happened before somehow, like she'd already stood with him somewhere...flushing. But this time it was stronger.

_Much_ stronger.

Kai, while looking at the floor, could still see in his side vision her weird type of staring at him, and turned his head to look at her fully now, smile disappearing. "Arwen..."

She gasped and blinked quickly to see him staring at her, with a slightest crease in his brow.

-"What is it?" he asked.

Arwen didn't know the answer to that. She just seemed to be attracted to him and that feeling now grew stronger and stronger with each passing moment. She now couldn't not want to have his feel and touch. She didn't deny it to herself anymore.

-"Nothing," she blurted out, trying to smile.

He frowned, and his eyes trickled from top of her crown to the tips of her toes. She could almost see him going down and through the mental checklist of her usual ailments, which he had so perfectly set up for some reason. _Short rapid breathing, flushed cheeks, trembling fingers...and a heartbeat so loud that one can't hear her own thoughts..._After a moment his lips pursed in a set line, and he searched her face. "You're lying."

Arwen coughed and than covered it up with a nervous laughing. The tears she had before had disappeared and she forgot about everything that happened to her, in a moment. _What do I do?! I can't just tell him! _"Uh...we should go back to the stadium," she quickly changed the subject, gulped, and leaned off the wall, hurrying up to leave before he will ask anything else again. But Kai wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily.

In a moment, his hand grabbed her hand once again, this time he wasn't wearing a usual glove on it, and tugged her, pulling her back to him. Arwen felt her cheeks flushing brightly red once again, and the strong feel of his fingertips around her wrist was most enjoyable, she didn't want him to let go of her. And that was something he was not planning to do either. Kai pulled her close to him, almost pressing her up against himself but not really doing so.

-"It can...wait," he whispered right above her ear, his fingers first playing on her wrist and than going up to her shoulder by her arm, tracing her skin. Being unable to stop touching her. She was so soft...His passion, such feeling that he'd never known before, started to take over.

Arwen felt herself shiver under his gentle touch at first, and was so tense that she was just locked in the position by standing there, right in front of him. Her heart was beating so fast, that she thought that she was going to get a heart attack in a moment, but nevertheless she stayed there, feeling his fingertips running up and down by her arm...she closed her eyes, enjoying it.

Kai was done touching _only_ her arm. He slowly let down his a bit trembling hand, and walked over in front of her, looking down at her with most...desire. He had no idea what to say, and didn't really wish to. Arwen didn't either.

_I...want you. I've wanted you for so long..._he thought, as he bent down a bit and their lips locked in a slight brush which than turned into a passionate kiss, Arwen replying with the same passion, the frenzied kiss following into more of a wild, desperate, all-consuming one...his arms starting to wrap all around her, and her feeling herself disappearing in his world...nothing else mattered anymore.

Without breaking the fiery kiss, he lead her to the wall, pressing her up against it and urged himself against her, his hands starting to travel around her slim body, going down to her skirt.

_Oh_. Arwen felt him pressing and slightly rubbing against her and it felt so...enviable. Her heart made a leap in her chest, but the passion took her absolutely over. She didn't care about anything anymore, she just wanted him, just like he did her, right there right now. She slowly wrapped her legs somewhere around his waist, hearing the belt on his pants cracking down slightly.

Kai kept the kiss alive for a long time, but broke it after some time, gasping for air for a moment, but than shutting her mute with the kiss again, his hands traveling around her thin creamy legs, sliding underneath her skirt, and at the time, holding her legs around his waist strongly, not letting her to glide off him. _You're so sweet...I can't stop feeling you..._

Arwen was so much assaulted by his nearness. His breath. His feel. His taste. His strength holding her. She couldn't stop herself from wanting him tasting her. Her heartbeat thumped wildly in her ears, her face was blushing, and being pressed to him so strongly she felt him going rigid.

A second after that she felt a strong sharp pain of the hard unexpected thrust, and gasped, breaking the long-lasting kiss, letting out a muffled cry on his shoulder. She expected it, she should have expected it, but...she just didn't seem to be ready for that yet. But than moments after, as she felt him slipping in and out of her slowly and than faster, she felt a pleasure flowing into her rapidly.

_Ah._ She squeezed her eyes shot from the still bits of sharp pain in her, and sudden waves of pleasure coming into her, his thrusts increasing. _That's so...good...don't stop..._She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding onto him strongly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from that something that was happening inside of her. Something she's never experienced before.

And suddenly, in the midst of pain, pleasure, confusion and passion...she remembered.

_The memory of that year, when I met you was the saddest one in my life. I've...fallen for you, no wonder everyone adores you so much, Kai. You didn't feel the same, I would never believe that you did and the memory of all of that saddened me so much...that I suppressed it, forgetting everything...absolutely everything that had happened...Boris saw me in action with my beyblade and I soon got an invitation...to join the Neo-Borgs. I couldn't resist...and now, I remember:_

_I did betray my brother; I left him, all alone..._

_Why hadn't you stopped me from leaving, Kai?_

_By Arwen Mazaki_


	4. Chapter 4: The End?

Arwen let out a shuddering breath and felt him pulling out of her, as she unwrapped her legs and he finally let go of them. Her feet finally touched the ground, and she fell back on the wall, her chest heaving up and down quickly.

Kai zipped his pants, closed his eyes and leaned against her, breathing heavily with his mouth and noticing his strength drained from some reason. He felt tired. He hanged his head down right above her shoulder, breathing on her elegant neck slightly, one hand pressed on the cold wall and the other resting somewhere beside her waist...narrowing to wrap around it. Kai was not really letting himself to fall on her completely, though, he _was_ quite heavy.

Arwen felt absolutely off her usual self, she felt so...pleasurably relaxed, and sleepy, though she got enough rest today already. She didn't mind him leaning back on her, in fact it was quite sweet, and they now were standing at the wall, with the same warmth and comfort. The smell of his sweat was strong and so attractive, practically drowning. She wanted him to stand there, fallen slightly on her; she wanted to feel the weight of his body. But nevertheless, Arwen's face was still flushed as she spoke, and it wasn't only because of the ecstasy.

-"I was sure," she swallowed, finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on everything, as mutual attraction between them became obvious, "you wouldn't feel the same...ever."

A small surprised snort was his response, giving her the impression that since she had amnesia, he might have been assuming the same of _her._ His hard breath slowed down finally and became much softer than minutes ago. "You...were _wrong_," he uttered quietly right above her ear, his voice hoarse from relaxation...and exhilaration his body felt.

-"Kai," she had spoken again, her voice breaking slightly. There was still much he didn't know about her and her about him, but she didn't find that important at all. Minutes ago, their bodies and passion were joint...something she'd never thought would happen any time soon. "I now remember...everything...again..." she whispered, and closed her eyes, really yearning to lie down; she just seemed to be exhausted at the moment.

Kai's eyes opened automatically at her reveal to him, his hand slid off the wall, he thought of taking a step back from her, but didn't really wish to...she was so warm...

-"When...did you remember?" he whispered, straightened his neck a little bit and Arwen in a moment stopped feeling his soft soothing breathing on her neck.

Arwen, still keeping her dark green eyes closed, let out a soft sigh, conjecturing that she might have gotten him mad and upset, and how much she didn't want to do that...especially not now, not here. "Just...when we..."_ That's so embarrassing to talk about "..._minutes ago..." _deep breath_ "I understand my brother's anger now, I betrayed him by leaving and that was most dear to him," she replied, feeling her stomach flipping. She felt that she was pushing him away socially, and that was making her feel worse.

Kai didn't respond.

The moments she waited for his reply were passing slowly, seeming like an eternity. Her heart was beating uncontrollably fast, and she now not only felt vastly sleepy, but also dizzy..._You're too nervous, relax_ she was telling herself, taking a few too many deep breaths, which made her even more lightheaded than she felt before. _Say something..._

Being so close to her, pressing against her slightly, he could feel her quiet heartbeat fastening for some reason, and her rapid breathing. He wondered if there something he had done or was there something that bothered her about _them_ some time ago.

Arwen opened her eyes, and looked down, breathing quickly, and not really breathing out enough...everything started to spin. _Just relax, he's not upset, just relax, breath...I hope,_ was going through her mind, and she, taking another deep breath, whispered. "The tournament had begun...we should go back..." she, trying to build up a little bit more confidence, not looking up at him, started to maneuver herself out of his warm sanctuary.

Kai flinched, and tensed at her words. He quickly turned his head to the side, now being able to see her nervous face, bothered about something unknown, and his face shaded with a slight frown. As soon as she started to try to walk away from him and the wall, he quickly stretched out his arm, the one that he held beside her waist, and blocked her way with ease. "No, we shouldn't," he stated quietly, his gaze pierced on her, waiting for her to look back at him, which apparently she was not doing.

Arwen bumped on his suddenly stretched out arm that was blocking her way now and hesitated, absolutely not knowing what to do. Or say. _You're too nervous...tense...relax...breath_, she was telling herself, looking down at the floor and trying to breathe slowly, not bringing her gaze up at him. She could still see perfectly in her peripheral vision that he was frowning and staring at her.

_Is there something bothering you? Tell me,_ was thinking Kai, the frown soon disappeared and his lips parted slightly to let out a quiet sigh. "Just stay..." he whispered, his free hand rose up and he slowly ran his fingers through her dark hair. Arwen felt that tranquil soft brush and flushed again. "Here..." he gently seized her chin and tilted it up, so she was finally looking back in his eyes. "With me..." he finished in a whisper, his hand let go of her chin and he placed it in the back of her neck, and closing his eyes, bent to her, his lips locking on hers.

Arwen felt her eyes watering and closed them. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, you're so stupid Arwen, so nervous about nothing..._her lips moved to his, brushing against them slightly a moment or two. "Kai..." she broke the kiss, and not opening her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in the embrace. _Don't let go..._"I missed you...so much...why hadn't you stop me from leaving?" she whispered, a tear escaping her closed eyes.

Kai stood there, feeling stiff from the sudden embrace, not being too used to that as much. But it was the warmth of her embrace that had changed him and the way he looked at absolutely everything..._Not anymore_. Kai's eyes widened, and he quickly opened up his arms, as soon as he felt that her arms around his shoulders loosening. _I won't let you go...no, not anymore...power was the only thing that existed for me and nothing else._

As Arwen started to fall off him in a sudden faint, he was able to catch her and closed his eyes...In the darkness Kai's figure slowly started setting down on one knee and than with a quick slight movement he touched her cheek and it was cold as ice. She, indeed, had fainted...he knew the reason now.

When Hilary walked out of the corner to finally talk to Arwen, she saw her curled tightly in Kai's arms, partly sobbing and her tears dropping right on his purple vest. Kai didn't seem to mind that...in fact...he was gently smiling...

In a moment, Hilary understood everything...and her eyes crinkled with a smile.

**A week later**

-"Mmmm..."

Washed over in that blissful fog somewhere between slumber and consciousness, Arwen stretched lazily against the 18 year-old blader in the bed. He was always so warm. His skin radiated heat, like rock in the sun. With her head nestled against his shoulder, and her left limbs splayed out possessively over his naked body, she blinked against the darkness of the room.

Still night. But the moon's rays filtered into his sleeping room, illuminating it just enough to see _him..._

Arwen lifted her chin to behold the blader she had fallen in love with, and there he was, as awake as it seemed always, blinking back down at her with a pleasant expression of contentment on his face.

She exhaled in a week chuckle, her voice slightly hoarse with lethargy. "Kai, do you ever sleep?"

-"Yes," his deep, baritone voice was almost a whisper.

-"So you lay here," she said, tracing her finger around the corded muscles of his stomach. "All night long-"

-"With you..."

-"With _me_," she smiled. "Wide awake?"

His light purple eyes widened marginally, momentarily entrancing her. Not a long time ago, she would flush from that soft, once cold, gaze he looked at her, but this wasn't the case anymore. They'd known each other for quite a time for that.

-"Sometimes."

-"Why?" she asked, testing him. A year ago he might have gotten defensive, but it was visible how Kai's walls were coming down one by one. Around her, specifically.

He tensed, and than sighed defeat. The tips of his fingers pressed against her lower back until she found herself warmly sandwiched between his arm and his torso.

-"Why?" he repeated quietly, his heart beating slowly, steady. "Because it makes you happy."

That was certainly enough, Arwen thought as that little feeling in her heart made her think that heaven would be pale in comparison of being in his arms. But she was decidedly playful tonight. "How altruistic," she mused. "Selflessly dedicating so much time and affection to your poor weak teammate..."

He stiffened and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled, tugging her bottom lip in between her teeth in mock innocence. Though she wasn't that innocent anymore. After a fairly annoyed look, he relented.

-"The rest you already know, Arwen," he managed, and dug his fingers into her side until it made her squirm. "It's not like I can hide it from you or anything."

An ear-splitting smile lighted her face. Oh, she knew it alright. Could see in the way that he spoke to her, held her and looked at her, that he was in love with her. So she spared him the discomfort of saying it out loud. "No, you can't hide it from me."

Kai relaxed. An easy silence followed as Arwen slid her hand over and lightly caressed his bare chest. It was something she did absently, not realizing it until he said something.

-"Why do you always do that?" he asked, suddenly catching her massaging fingers in his hand and bringing them to his lips. "You're as obsessed with mine, as I am with yours..."

She shuddered as he began kissing her knuckles. "Be...because, um...can I not answer that?" she slurred, not really knowing the reason either.

Kai smiled, and Arwen felt herself smiling after him. His smile was just always so amiable, and resistless, once he started using it. "Hmm...alright."

Her smile didn't disappear and she closed her eyes in enjoyment of just lying there beside him, sharing the same space and warmth. Just like this.

So Kai met no resistance or whatsoever, as he rolled them over, pinning her down underneath him, nuzzling on the curve of her neck. Not even a gasp from her, for it was precisely what she wanted to as well.

-"You know," she began, combing the curls of his dark blue hair with her fingers, and turning her head to the side. "Tala and Boris might come here any moment to call us off to practice..."

He paused for half a second, and than began kissing the sensitive skin behind her ear, mumbling something inarticulate that sounded suspiciously like a 'So what?'

-"So I guess you won't mind the shouts and angry glares of them at us-"

Rumbling, impatient growl, and she giggled slightly as his curl escaped her fingers and tickled the bend of her neck "If they have some problem with that, than screw them. And Arwen."

-"Yea?"

-"Shut up."

A chuckle was now lost in her lips, as they proceeded to end the night the same way they'd started it. And as they were swept away in the euphoria of their bond, Arwen thought of how once-cold blader had amended over this time. Though, as she was watching him, he was still as endlessly cold to everyone else around him, as he was before, except now this _everyone else_ excluded her. And that was something that was still making her heart leap happily in her chest...even so much time later.

S_hould I tell him about it?_ She thought, as her eyes rolled back into her head from his moves and advances, her thoughts rapidly disappearing and scattering.

_Hn...maybe later...Oh..._

_The End_


End file.
